disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Richard Hamill is an American actor, voice actor, producer, director, and writer. He is famous for playing Luke Skywalker in the original and sequel Star Wars trilogy. He also appeared with the some of the Star Wars cast members in episode 417 of The Muppet Show (where he sung When You Wish Upon A Star) and he also provided the voice for The Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Hamill also lent his voice to as Master Eraqus in the English version of the video game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Hamill also provided some voices for My Friends Tigger and Pooh. He also voiced Colonel Muska in Castle in the Sky, Flint in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Zeus, and Hans Christian Andersen in The Little Mermaid, Bats Biker and the Shape Shifter in Gravity Falls, and ShiverJack in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates''. Beyond Disney, he frequently voiced the Joker in varying incarnations of Batman franchise from 1992 to 2015 (and will again in 2016). He also voices Skips from the Cartoon Network animated series Regular Show. Disney Roles Eraqus.png|'Master Eraqus' Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Char 44286.jpg|'The Skeleton King' Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! BirthdayBandit.jpg|'The Birthday Bandit' Teamo Supremo Abraham Kane.png|'Abraham Kane' Motorcity TurtleMy Friends Tigger & Pooh.png|'Turtle' My Friends Tigger & Pooh Muska.jpg|'Colonel Muska' Castle in the Sky HansChristianAnderson.jpg|'Hans Christian Andersen' The Little Mermaid TV series Char 15094.jpg|'Zeus' The Little Mermaid TV series Bats biker.png|'Bats Biker' Gravity Falls 210 creature.png|'Shape Shifter' Gravity Falls Ulysses Klaw EMH.jpg|'Ulysses Klaw' The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ShiverJack-ShiverJack01.jpg|'ShiverJack' Jake and the Never Land Pirates Gadfly Pose.jpg|'Gadfly Garnett' Miles from Tomorrowland LordDruid1.jpg|'Lord Druid' Teamo Supremo Lukeskywalker.jpg|'Luke Skywalker' Star Wars Gallery Yoda.muppets.jpg|Mark Hamill and Yoda with Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy 417-25.jpg|Mark Hamill with Kermit the Frog mark-hamill-star-wars-muppet-show.jpg|Mark Hamill with Miss Piggy Star Wars09.jpg Star Wars08.jpg Mickey and Mark.jpeg MarkHamillonEVIIPinewoodset.jpg Mark_and_angus.jpg Mark_Hamill.jpg|Hamill at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International Mark_Hamill.jpeg Trivia *Tetsuya Nomura, the game's director of Birth by Sleep, stated in an interview that he chose Hamill for the part specifically because of his role as Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars films. Eraqus is rivals with Xehanort, who is voiced by Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy, essentially making their rivalry Star Wars VS Star Trek to Nomura. *Mark Hamill stated at ComicCon 2010 "Playing as Luke Skywalker was his overall favorite role". *Mark Hamill is also famous for voicing the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series since The Birthday Bandit is similar to Joker. Category:American actors Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Directors Category:Star Wars Category:The Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Gravity Falls Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Little Mermaid Category:People Category:1950s births Category:People from California Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Lucasfilm Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Motorcity Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh